Ballroom Love
by Sunny67
Summary: Goku and Chichi went to Bulma's Gala for a lovely evening, but they do more after. What will happen after the ballroom dance?
1. Chapter 1

Ballroom Love

I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT.

Chapter 1

"Chichi, are you ready yet?" Goku asked to his wife upstairs.

Goku was downstairs in the living room, waiting for Chichi to be done with her make-up. Tonight was the 21st Capsule Corporation Gala, and Chichi was so excited when Bulma asked if she could accompany her tonight. It has been a long time since her and her husband had any time together since their honeymoon days.

Goku waited patiently on the couch in his sexy white silk shirt with the top two buttons undone that showed his white creamy chest. His legs were covered in a soft black pair of slacks, and a thin belt encircling his waist and going down his body, he wore these sexy black shoes with reptile skin. He wore a golden watch on his left wrist and no other jewelry. His looked like he was ready to find a lady tonight, but he has one female on his mind, Chichi.

Even though he didn't like wearing uncomfortable clothing than his regular Gi, it good to see his wife happy on these occasions. A happy wife makes a happy life.

Since the battle against Buu, Goku has tried to put his life back together with his wife and two children, Gohan and Goten. He realized that he missed so much of his life; Christmas, Birthdays, Anniversaries, and other important occasions. He wished that he could change back time to fix everything, but he was grateful that he was given another chance with his family.

"I am almost ready!" Chichi yelled.

Chichi was in the bathroom, looking at her beautiful face, putting on her favorite red lipstick. She has chosen a purple spaghetti satin gown that left a split on the left side of the dress, to show off her white skin. Chichi thought that she was the sexiest female on the planet and could wait to show her husband her sexy dress.

She prepared for this event since Bulma called in the beginning of the week. After talking with Bulma, she secretly went to the clothing store and found this beautiful dress and matching lingerie at low price. That morning, she asked her father to take the kids for the weekend, even though she would miss her kids, tonight is with her heroic husband that she loved so much.

Chichi looked at herself in the mirror for a long time. She couldn't believe that it has been seven years. She remembered their last time together and thought that that night would be their last day together as a family. She remembered trying to prepare for Gohan's birthday and the picnic on the hill with her family. She also remembered their last encounter of lovemaking that she wished could relive all over again. The way he was touching her and grabbing her ass, it made her feel like she was needed in Goku's eyes.

"I think that I am ready." Chichi said to herself as she looked in the mirror for the last time before leaving the bathroom.

She gathered all of her make-up and picked her purple purse from the bedroom. Before she made down the stairs, she hesitated with every breath she took. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date with her handsome husband that save millions of people. She just couldn't wait for tonight.

Goku heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He turned around and saw his beautiful wife in a gorgeous dress that showed off her beautiful figure. He loved how the dress wrapped around her body like a silk blanket. She was like a princess to him and he was grateful to have her.

"Goku do you like my dress?" Chichi asked as she looked at Goku, waiting desperately for his response.

"Yeah. Chichi…You look beautiful." Goku said as he looked at his wife in a sensual way.

Goku lean forward and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand. They walked to the car and Goku open the door, on the passenger side, for his wife before going to the driver side of the car. Chichi didn't want Goku to do intense transmission to the party because she still wasn't used to it yet. Last time she let Goku do it, it scared her to death that she was still shaking after they made their destination. The thought of that day still make her shake.

Goku pulled out of the driveway and drove off to Bulma's house.

The ride to Bulma's was quiet but both lovers could stop thinking about how they both looked in their outfits.

As Goku was driving, Chichi was looking outside the window, thinking to herself about tonight.

" _I wonder what would happen tonight at the Gala. I can't wait to show Bulma my new dress. I hope it not too much."_

Chichi turned and looked at Goku and smiled.

" _Wow, Goku looks handsome and bold tonight. It's like he couldn't wait to take me to the ball tonight. I should give him something special for taking his time out for me."_

As Chichi stared at Goku. He took a quick look at his wife.

" _Damn, Chichi looks beautiful tonight. I just want to grab her and kiss her body until she can't take anymore. "_

Goku turned his head back on the road.

" _No, I need to handle myself before I break."_

Tonight is the night that they couldn't wait to start. They couldn't wait to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ballroom Love

I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Chapter 2

They arrived at Bulma at 7:30. Goku took Chichi's hand and they walked together to the front door. The butler opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Good Evening. I will show you to the ballroom."

Goku and Chichi followed the butler through the home of Bulma Briefs. They walked passed the living room and stop in front of the ballroom door. Goku saw that Chichi was trembling with anticipation, so he squeezed her hand. They walked into the ballroom and saw the beauty that surrounded the room.

The ballroom was golden and white, filled with brown cloth tables and white chairs, and looking upward, the golden chandelier with hanging diamonds was shining the whole room on the ceiling. The room was filled with elegant people in suits and dresses and in the back of the room was musicians on the stage playing their jazz music. Chichi couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing.

" _I wonder how much this cost."_ Chichi thought.

"Chichi. Goku. You guys make it!"

Goku and Chichi focused their attention to the two couple sitting at the table in front of them. Bulma was waving her hand at Goku and Chichi from the table. Bulma wore a velvet dress that wrapped around her figure and showed off her breast and matching lace shoes. Her hair was put up in the bun with two twisted curls on her sides. Vegeta wore a sexy black slakes with a gold belt that wrapped around his waist, his shirt was a red colored that showed off his tan skin and matching shoes that showed his sexiness. Chichi was kind of jealous because Bulma was the most beautiful inventor on the planet.

Goku and Chichi walked to the table and sat down with the couple.

"Kakarot, I can't believe that you are here."

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta."

Bulma looked at Chichi with excitement.

"Chichi, you look lovely and so do you, Goku."

"Thank you for the complement and also for inviting us here to this event."

"Your welcome."

Goku couldn't wait to eat some delicious food. His stomach was growling his hungry, he could eat this whole table. He turned his head and looked at Chichi. He thought about taking her to the beach after the party, he smirked as he thought about what he was going to do when they got home. He loved ogling his wife when she wears lustful clothing.

" _I can't wait to take my sexy ass wife home."_

Vegeta picked up his drink and looked at Goku.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you smirking about."

Goku lost his focus from Chichi and looked at Vegeta.

"I was thinking about how hungry I am."

"Sure you are. Base on the look you had, you looked like you're hungry for something else."

Vegeta knew what Goku was thinking in his head because he was thinking about the same thing when Bulma came down to the party. He couldn't stop gazing at her with her velvet dress on that show her breast and ass. He never thought that this idiot had dirty thoughts like that. Guess he was wrong.

Chichi looked at both husbands with confusion on their conversation. She turned to her husband.

"Did I miss something, Honey?"

Bulma agreed. Smirking at her husband.

"Yeah, Vegeta? What are you too talking about?"

Goku and Vegeta blushed with embarrassment. Goku scratched his head and laughed.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. We're just joking with each other. Hee Hee."

"Yeah. We were "joking"." Vegeta glared at Goku for getting him in trouble.

Bulma signed.

"Ok you guys, I think we need to eat some food and start partying."

Chichi laughed. She looked at Goku and took his hand.

"Yeah. I agree."

Goku looked at his wife with love and passion. They both gazed at each other for a very long time. Not noticing that the other couple were watching the scene.

A male waiter came to the table.

"Are you guys ready for the appetizers?"

Bulma answered.

"Yes please."

As the night went by, the couples ate their food and had conversations. Goku and Vegeta ate their enormous amount of food while people looked surprised with wide stares. When they finished, Bulma decided to go to the bar.

"I'm going to the bar. Want to come Chichi?"

Chichi was nervous.

"I don't know. I don't want to drink too much tonight."

Bulma begged Chichi to come.

"Come on Chichi, just one drink. I promise."

"Ok."

Chichi and Bulma raised up from the table. While they were walking, Goku watched Chichi's behind as they walk to the bar. He couldn't stop staring while Vegeta looked in a disgusted way as he took a bite of his apple pie.

When they arrive at the bar, they ordered their drinks and talked about the people at the event and about their lives.

"I can't believe that you got Goku to come."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but he actually wanted to come. It was very surprising to me."

Bulma sipped on her white wine. Bulma smirked at Chichi.

"Oh, I know why."

Chichi looked at Bulma with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Bulma looked at Chichi with a lewd stare.

"Well, you guys have been staring at each other since you got here."

"I can't look at my husband?"

"You can, but you guys have a sensual desire for each other. You guys can't stay away."

"That's because I love him. He has been away for the last seven years. I just missed him."

"You also missed the late nights with each other."

Chichi gasped and looked at Bulma.

"That's right, I know."

Chichi was nervous when Bulma brung up the subject.

"You don't know what you are talking about?"

"Yes I do. You just want Goku sexually and can't wait to have him."

Chichi chuckled.

"Bulma, you will never change."

"But I'm right."

Chichi signed with defeat.

"You're right, I can't wait. It just been so long that I can't help myself."

"I know that feeling. When Vegeta left for space, I thought that he was gone forever."

Chichi thought about when Goku said that he wasn't coming back, it broke her heart. She cried for months until she found out that she was pregnant with Goten. After that, she found strength to keep on going for her kids.

"Well, he's back now, so I'm trying to get things back to the way it was."

"Well, maybe he won't think that marriage is food this time."

Bulma and Chichi laughed and talked while Goku and Vegeta were still at the table. They just finished their tower of food that were on the table.

"So, Kakarot. You happy about something?"

"What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"You know what I mean. You've been staring at your mate since you got here."

"It that a problem, Vegeta?"

"Yes, because it disgusting."

"Don't you do that with Bulma when you see her in a dress?"

"Yes but not in front of witnesses. That's between me and mine."

Vegeta took a sip of his drink and smirk at Goku.

"You're trying to fuck her?"

Goku spit out his drink. He was nervous when Vegeta asked.

"What are you talking … about?"

"Don't play dumb. You stared at her ass when she walked to the bar."

"So, you did that last time when Bulma was wearing that tight dress at the Christmas party."

Vegeta was surprised that Goku remembered that night.

"You WILL NOT bring that up again or I will kill you."

"Ok. My lips are sealed. Hee Hee."

They ladies came back from the bar, ready to finish the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ballroom Love

Chapter 3

I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

 _Looking through my old drawer_

 _Came across the letter you wrote_

 _Said you needed time away_

 _That was so long ago._

Goku and Chichi was dancing and swaying together to the rhythm of the song. Chichi looked at Goku with love and compassion in her eyes.

"Goku?" Chichi asked Goku.

"Yes Babe?" Goku replied.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Goku looked at Chichi in a suspicious way. He knew that Chichi loved him with everything that she does. She expressed how much she loved him by being there for him every day, even when he caught that virus and died twice through their marriage. Not only did she stayed with him, but she raised two kids by herself while he was dead. She wouldn't love him if she wasn't here dancing with him, in his arms.

"Yes, I know that you love me. What's wrong?"

Chichi put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to ask."

 _All my life I've waited_

 _To see your smile again_

 _In my mind I hated_

 _Not able to let go_

Goku kissed her head and put his chin on the top of her head.

"I know that something is wrong, Chichi. Do you want to talk about it?"

Chichi looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. She didn't want to ruin the moment that they share with talking. She wished to spend the evening in a warm bed with husband kissing, touching, and feeling each part of her body.

"No Honey. It's nothing, really." Chichi said as she shook her head.

Goku rubbed his left hand on her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm beggin' you please_

 _Come back to me_

 _I want you to_

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm beggin' you please_

 _Come back to me_

Goku took his eyes off Chichi and looked around the gala. The room was dimmed with purple and people was slow dancing around the room as the music filled the room. Goku turned to his left and saw how Vegeta and Bulma were enjoying themselves. Goku didn't want to hurt Bulma feelings, but he had to leave if he wanted some bedtime with Chichi. Goku looked at the clocked and it said eleven o'clock. He smirked and looked back at Chichi as he put his plan into action.

"Chichi, would you like in go somewhere. Like the beach?"

Chichi eyes widened and she was speechless. Chichi looked shocked and surprised that Goku thought about going on a romantic place. She couldn't grasp the idea that Goku would have thoughtful idea.

" _What is going on? I must be dreaming." Chichi thought._

Goku waited for Chichi to respond.

"Well, *laugh* do you want to go?"

Chichi blinked and tried to focused on the words that her husband was saying.

"Of...Of course I love too, but what about them." Chichi said as she pointed to Vegeta and Bulma.

Goku and Chichi turned to look at the couple. Vegeta and Bulma were kissing and giggling at each other as if they didn't care who was watching.

"I think they are occupied. They'll be fine without us."

Goku grabbed Chichi hands and walked to the back doors of Bulma's house to the car.

 _Lord knows that I have tried_

 _To live my life as one_

 _Friends tell me to hold on_

 _Tough times don't last for long_

Goku and Chichi arrive to their car and drove to the Palmer Beach.

Chichi looked out the window to see the view. She kept thinking to herself how thankful she was to have someone who cared and loved her. Even when she was yelling and screaming to her husband, he stilled stayed.

As they got off the highway, Goku put his hand on her left leg and rubbed up and down her skin.

Chichi was caught off guard and turned to look at her husband face. She blushed and moaned as he kept rubbing her leg.

 _My abandoned heart_

 _Just doesn't understand_

 _My undying love for you_

 _Won't let me wait_

"We almost there, Chichi."

"Hmm, that's great."

They arrived at their destination and Goku got out too help his wife out the car. They sat down on the car and looked at the view. Silence waved around, nobody said a word to each other. Goku turned to look at his wife and took her hand. Chichi smiled as she looked at him with so much love, but it changed to sadness when she got off the car.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

Chichi looked down at the ground, afraid to look at him with sadness. Goku got off the car and walked toward her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Chichi, tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you shut me out."

She looked up at him with tears on her face.

"Why didn't you come back to me when Gohan wished you back? You promised me that nothing bad was going to happen. WHY!"

Goku saw the anger and depression in her eyes. He put his head down and grabbed the back of his head. He knew that they were going to have this talk someday, he just didn't think that it would be tonight.

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm beggin' you please_

 _Come back to me_

 _I want you to_

 _Come back to me_

 _I'm beggin' you please_

 _Come back to me_

 _I want you to_

" _Chichi, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come back but…"_

"But what?"

"But I didn't want every to get hurt because of me. Every time someone wanted to kill me, the planet had to suffer for it. I didn't want anyone to suffer, especially my family, so I decided to stay dead."

"It wasn't enough to come back for your kids or me? You always put the world first before your family."

"I'm the only one who can protect this world Chichi."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TOO!"

Goku looked defeated as his wife continued.

"Why can't you stay with me? Why do you have to sacrifice your life for others?"

Before she walked away, Goku grabbed her arm and hold her close while she cried.

"I'm so sorry Chichi, for leaving you alone and not coming back."

Chichi looked up at him as he continued.

"I want to make things better, for you and our kids. I do this because I can't bear to you and anyone that is close get hurt."

"I just wish that you stay with me."

Goku looked at Chichi and wipe her tears away from her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Goku kissed Chichi with love and passion. He wrapped his hands around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued until they were out of breath. It felt magical and passionate, they didn't want it to stop.

 _Come back to me (come back to me)_

 _Come back_

 _I want you to_

 _Come back to me_

 _Come back_

Janet Jackson " Come Back to Me"


	4. Chapter 4

Ballroom Love

I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT/Super

Chapter 4

After enjoying a long conversation about their past, the couple held each other while relaxing on top of the hood. Goku considers that it was time to head back home but Chichi had a different plan.

Chichi lift her head and turned to Goku. "I don't wish to go home tonight. Can we go somewhere else tonight? Please?"

Goku looked surprised. "You don't prefer to go home?"

Chichi blushed and turned the head away from her husband. "I wasn't thinking about going home, to be honest."

Goku caught the blush risen on her face. He adored her when she blushes. It reminds him of when they were just getting married and the passion that stayed through their marriage. He didn't understand why but it didn't matter to him because he liked it. He understands things that his wife does and likes when she blushes; she wants him.

"Where do you prefer to go?" Goku grinned.

Chichi whole face turned red. She couldn't handle him when he grins at her. She sensed her womanhood in heat at this moment.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you," Chichi replied.

The couple arrived at a local motel by the river. Goku goes to the clerk to sign them in for a room. Chichi waited for her husband outside and looked through the motel window.

"I can't believe he came back to life. It's still unbelievable but I want to assume that is true."

Goku came outside waving the motel key in his hands. "Ready."

Chichi turned around to face her husband. "Yes."

Goku and Chichi walked together to their room. He guided her inside to find that the place had exquisite taste. The room had purple and red strips on the walls and the queen-size bed had purple silk sheets, which made Chichi squeal because her favorite color was purple.

Goku watched as her wife ran and jumped faced first on the bed. She giggled and pushed up on the bed. Goku hasn't seen her this delighted, maybe it from him being in heaven may have something to do with this. Goku could help but intimacy toward his wife at that moment.

Chichi giggled and put her head on her hand and looked erotically at her husband.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Chichi asked

Goku reacts and jumped on top of his wife. Chichi fell back on the bed, wide eyes looking at him. His eyes were resembling an animal in heat looking at his wife. Goku caressed Chichi's cheek and kissed Chichi hard on the lips. Goku grinded his hips to Chichi's groin while his hands were going through her hair, taking her ribbon out of her. Chichi lifted up on the bed looked at Goku.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love for me?"

Goku confusedly stared at his wife. "Chichi…"

Chichi leaned forward to his face and asked again. "Do you love for me, Goku?

Goku hesitated and lovingly kissed Chichi on the lips. He kept his mouth on her while removing her spaghetti and brushed her legs. Goku grasped her face and nibbled her soft-skinned neck. Chichi moaned while gawking at the ceiling. Goku roused from her and stood beside the motel bed and started to remove his clothes, leaving Chichi breathing heavily.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Goku finished getting his clothes off, leaving him alone in his boxers.

"That's because I'm not finished showing you my answer."

Goku crept back on the bed and grasped Chichi. He grabbed her shoulders and left light butterfly kisses from her cheek, tracing downward to the mark on the left of her shoulder. Goku smirked and licked the mark. It sent chills to Chichi spine.

"AHHHH," Chichi squealed.

"Hmmm," Goku chuckled.

Gently, Goku pulled Chichi dress to the ground and threw it to the side, leaving her in her bra and purple panties. Chichi couldn't let Goku have all the entertainment, so she pushed Goku off of her and crawled on top of her husband. It surprised Goku, but he was ambitious to see what she was going to do next. Chichi kissed Goku on the cheeks and left kisses going from his collarbone to his built chest, leaving bite marks on his skin while Goku groaned aloud. She paused and smirked at Goku and jerked his boxers to his ankles. She grasped his cock and brush the tip.

"FUCK!" he clutched the sheets while Chichi bobbed her head. Chichi removed her head from her cock and rubbed her hands on his groin while Goku's hands gripped her head. Goku moans and pants were rising as he drew closer to his climaxed and burst into Chichi mouth.

"Chichi," he moaned feeling himself in her mouth.

Chichi took her mouth off of him and gulped his cum in her mouth. She glanced up at Goku as he came back from his release. Swiftly, Goku tackled his wife to the bed and shredded the purple lingerie off her body. He clutched one of her legs and started kissing her ankle, proceeding upward her calves.

"Stop teasing me. PLEASE?", Chichi yelled as Goku nibbled on her thighs, drawing closer to her sensitive cunt. Chichi was hoping that she wasn't very rusty because she didn't want to have a quick release. Goku hovered over her sensitive cunt and put one hand under her bottom and one on her stomach. He sniffed the feminine aroma that circled her and dived his mouth on Chichi's pussy.

"Ooh, Goku." Chichi moaned, her fingers stroking his hair. She was floating in the stars and she wasn't ready to come back to earth.

Goku kept his slow licks as his tongue circled her sensitive nub. She moaned out while her body jerked, thrusting her hips in her husband's face. Chichi whimpered as she was getting closer her climax.

"Goku, I'm going to cum!"

"It's ok."

"IM CUMMING!"

Goku sucked on the nub, caused her to shout in a release. It left her whimpering from the lost of Goku tongue as he aroused from her and sticking his tongue in her mouth. She caressed his cheek as they tonguing each other, tasting themselves on each other mouths.

Goku settled himself between her legs. She blushed as she sensed his cock pressed on her entrance. Chichi gasped for air as he thrust inside her. She clawed Goku back which caused him to pull out and thrust harder.

"You got bigger."

Chichi moaned as Goku pulled out and plunged back in her.

"Damn, you're really tight."

Goku went from a slow and steady pace to a normal movement. Chichi's fingers sank deep into his back as a groan escaped her lips. She would be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. Goku's pace increased as he lifted her ass and seated her on his lap. Chichi grunt louder and heavier until she couldn't take anymore. Goku grasped the back off her head and stared her in the eyes.

"I LOVE YOU CHICHI!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Chichi clenched to his cock as they both climaxed together. Goku spurted inside, filling inside her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Chichi collapsed on Goku shoulder as they both had to catch their breaths.

"That was incredible,"

"I haven't felt like that in years."

Goku lifted Chichi's face and caressed her cheek. Chichi stared into his eyes and cried.

"I love you so much, so much that it ached," Chichi said as she tears ran down her face.

"Chichi, don't… don't cry."

"I was hurting when you didn't want to come back and… and I thought it was because of me. The yelling and constant bitching… I'm sorry.

"It wasn't your fault Chichi. I'm sorry that I didn't stay on earth, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

Chichi gave her husband a soft kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to apologize because you're here now…. with me.

Goku grabbed Chichi, placed her head on his chest and pulled the sheets over them. He glanced at Chichi once more before he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.


End file.
